


Clair de Lune

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam Lambert has a secret: he wants Kris Allen. Oh, wait, that's not it. Adam Lambert is a werewolf, and he wants Kris Allen. The werewolf wants Kris too. In bed, that is. And not just for one night.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to warn again for bestiality: Adam, as a large (heh heh) wolf-man, fucks Kris. He's not a _wolf_ , though, he's a wolf- _Man_. If that makes it any better. Oh, _man_.

The door shuddered in its frame, the wood started buckling, and Kris found himself sliding along the tiled floor as whatever was behind it used impossible strength to push it open. Given the fact that he was trying to hold it closed, it shouldn't have surprised him. Even as he desperately tried to brace himself against something, anything, his feet kept slipping, and he mentally yelled at himself for not jumping out of the window when he'd had the chance. Though if it was anything like the downstairs window, that would have been impossible too.

Adam must have made sure that there was no way the creature could escape. Was he there yet? Had he accepted that this thing existed, that it was real? For one, the huffs and growls from behind the door seemed pretty conclusive, though they could have come from an overlarge guard dog. But, he'd seen it, hadn't he, with his own eyes? Except it was only a few minutes later, and already his stupid brain was trying to gibber about big dogs. Would it keep going on like that when the werewolf in the next room finally tore his throat out?

There, he'd said it. Werewolf. It was ridiculous. The whole evening had been ridiculous. First Adam had insisted on meeting to catch up, and hadn't taken no for an answer. He'd even gone behind his back to Lizzie, and made sure he had nothing going on. Katy hadn't been happy that one of his few free afternoons would be taken up by Adam, but he'd managed to keep her happy by promising a romantic meal at the restaurant of her choice – that was one promise he wouldn't be able to keep, now.

Had Adam planned all this to kill him? Why did Adam want him dead? And. Since when. Adam was a werewolf? Had he gone insane? This couldn't be happening! And how would Adam explain his disappearance to Katy, to everyone he'd pestered to set this up?

No matter, they'd met, had a good talk, and had really managed to catch up, except Adam seemed jittery, always looking out of the window at the sky, as if he was waiting for something. When the first few clouds started to gather, Adam had seemed to relax, but it was only the beginning of his weird behaviour. He'd insisted they left when the skies opened and a torrential rain poured down, and that they had to take his car, and that they had to go to his house to clean up. Kris wanted to make a joke about Adam wanting to get his clothes off, but looking at his tense profile as he drove, he didn't want to distract him. Adam's hands had been clenched about the wheel, his knuckles were pale, and he kept biting his lips. He'd practically dragged Kris inside, looking at the sky all the while, though what he thought he could see through the rain and the clouds, Kris had no idea.

Once they ran inside, things went from bad to worse. Adam had tried to slam the door shut, but it only moved a few inches when he pushed it, so he really had to lean against it. Kris had only glimpsed the door for a few seconds, but it had seemed really thick, and had moved slowly and heavily across the floor. Adam had raced to the control board and pressed a few buttons, and Kris heard metal shutters clanging shut all over the house. Adam noticed Kris staring at him, and shrugged, muttering something about burglars and home invasions.

Then Adam had practically dragged him upstairs to the guest bedroom, insisting he take a shower. Yes, they'd both been soaked and mud-splashed from the downpour, but Kris had really got unnerved at this point. He'd gotten into the shower just to make Adam happy, leaving his clothes on the bedroom floor. Five minutes under a gloriously hot shower, and he'd just managed to convince himself that nothing was really wrong, when he walked back into the guest bedroom, to find that his clothes were gone. His shoes too.

And this was when his memories started to break down. He vaguely remembered storming down the stairs to the dining room, to find that Adam was just standing in the middle of the room, stark naked. He was facing away from Kris, peering out the window through a little gap in the heavy metal shutter. Kris hadn't been able to decide between backing away, and yelling at Adam, so he took the middle road.

"Adam. What. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The last came out in a faint whisper, and Kris felt immediately ashamed that he was acting like such a wuss. But he'd never been more creeped out in his life.

Adam didn't seem to have heard him; at least, he didn't answer the question.  
He sighed. Or at least . . . it started as a sigh. Had Adam just growled?

"Full moon tonight."

Kris took a couple of steps backward. His feet seemed to be moving on their own, without any input from his brain.

"I, uh. I think I'll go home now." Kris backed away toward the entrance, nearly tripping over the hall table, feeling blindly behind him for Adam's car keys. So what that he was just wearing a towel. He had to get out of there.

Adam finally seemed to realize that Kris was in the room, and his head whipped around with an uncanny speed, which was when Kris saw that Adam's eyes were glowing. Adam smiled. His teeth were long and sharp. Kris was breathing so hard and fast that his breath was coming out in little whines and gasps.

"Oh, Kris. I'm so, so sorry it had to be this way."

And then Adam _changed_. It wasn't like in the movies, with the endless, painful-looking cracking of bones and reshaping of features. Or perhaps it was, but it went by really fast, and didn't seem to hurt Adam, until finally, Adam was gone, and in his place stood an enormous wolf-man.

There wasn't any other way of describing him – his jaw was elongated, his ears were pointed, his hands were more like paws, and his teeth and claws . . . Kris shuddered, and wished he could make his own feet move. But he was frozen in place as his mind kept listing new details about Adam's new appearance. His fur was a tawny color, and his legs looked like they bent backwards, like haunches. The faint moonlight which was filtering into the room glinted off Adam's eyes, and Kris realised that they were still the same, blue-gray, the only thing that hadn't changed.

The creature cocked its head, and seemed distracted by the gap in the metal shutter. It looked outside, then threw its head back. And howled.

The eerie sound snapped Kris out of the trance he'd been in, and he raced up the stairs back to the guest room. And that was why he was leaning against the door as the wolf-thing smashed its way through it.

The creature's final effort was enough, and the door burst open, propelling Kris onto the bed.

This is it, he thought. This was where he was going to die. He was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, desperately trying to curl himself into a ball, his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see the werewolf's jaws as it tore him apart. After a few seconds had passed and a horrible death had failed to happen, he opened his eyes, hoping against hope that the wolf was gone.

The werewolf was standing in the middle of the room, looking at him. It, no, _Adam_ had grown taller after the change. The big shaggy head was the stuff of nightmares, along with the arms which ended in long claws. It was still walking upright, on two legs, and Kris was torn between trying to persuade himself that it was a mutant bear that had gotten into the house, and agreeing with the part of his brain that kept screaming 'Werewolf!' at him. What finally convinced him was the creature's eyes – except for the seconds before the change, when they had glowed yellow, they were unchanged. Everything else was different, but those were Adam's eyes in the werewolf's face. And why couldn't he stop calling it 'it'? The thing was _Adam_ , and the sooner he used that to his advantage, the sooner he could . . . what? After he'd seen this, Adam wasn't going to let him _leave_. But why did Adam want to kill him? And if he didn't want to kill him, then what?

"Adam, please . . . "

Kris didn't know what else to say. He felt a chill go down his spine as Adam's (pointed, hairy, wolf-like, _my, what big ears you have, grandma_ ) ears twitched at the sound. Adam raised his (big, shaggy) head and sniffed the air. He climbed onto the bed, which creaked in protest at the extra bulk, and started crawling towards Kris, who was trying to push through the headboard with his back. He stared, hypnotized, at Adam's mouth, which was starting to open, his long snout, filled with razor-sharp teeth, and a lolling tongue.

Adam came closer and closer until Kris could feel Adam's hot breath on his face, and he closed his eyes again, not wanting to see the moment when Adam would start to snarl and rip him to shreds. A couple of seconds passed, and nothing happened. Kris opened his eyes slightly, only to see that the Adam-wolf seemed almost to be . . . grinning at him? What the fuck? Just as he was going for the insane option of pushing Adam away, Adam opened his mouth and licked up one side of his face. Kris screwed up his face in disgust and tried to push Adam off the bed, only to freeze in horror as the wolf started growling.

Kris couldn't understand what the hell was happening. Why the fuck had Adam licked him? Was it to . . . taste? Faster than he could react to, Adam brought his enormous paws up and pushed down on his shoulders, making him slide down the bed, and then just as quickly turned him over on his stomach. Kris instinctively tried to push himself off the bed, only for Adam to use his whole bulk to flatten him. What was this? What did Adam want? It couldn't be, it couldn't be, was the thought that kept repeating himself in Kris's head, until Adam flattened himself against Kris's back and started nuzzling his neck, when Kris had to accept that what he'd felt prodding him in the back for the last few seconds was the thick hot bulk of Adam's dick.

It was like he'd been electrified. Kris started struggling and yelling, using his elbows to try and hit Adam, though every time he tried it was like hitting a brick wall covered in fur. No, this wasn't going to happen. He was not going to be raped by a goddamn animal, this wouldn't happen to him. Even if it was Adam inside all that. Why was Adam doing this to him? He realised his face was wet, that he'd started crying, but he didn't care. He kept struggling and whipped his head back to smash Adam's nose, forgetting that that wouldn't work with anything other than a human. In fact, all it did was stun _him_ as the back of his head impacted with Adam's heavy jaw, and that seemed to piss off the wolf, so much so that it started pushing his head into the pillow. So he does want to kill me, after all, Kris thought with some relief. But Adam had other ideas. Once Kris had stopped struggling, mainly due to lack of oxygen, Adam turned Kris's head to one side and started moving his finge- his claws. Was he trying to tell Kris something? If so, what?

Once Adam knew he'd got Kris's attention, he used his claws to rip the sheet to shreds. Kris watched, fascinated, as the claws went through the mattress too, like a hot knife through butter, and then in horror as they rested on his outstretched arm. Was that the message? Let me do this or I'll kill you? He said it aloud, and the answer seemed to be 'No, you idiot,' as the wolf smashed the bedside table lamp in frustration, and gouged deep claw marks into the dresser itself, before smashing it apart.

He rested the claws on Kris's arm again, and this time applied some pressure, enough to leave little indentations, but not enough to break the skin. Kris wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe Adam was threatening to infect him with whatever Adam had, whatever made him like this? Whether that was it or not, Kris decided he'd better pretend he understood. Adam as a wolf had even less patience than usual, and if there was a chance he could get out of this alive, then he should take it. The bitter thought flashed through his mind that when people said they'd rather die than do something, most of them would never actually be faced with that choice.

"You'll let me go . . . afterwards?" Kris didn't know what he expected, but Adam just continued nuzzling his neck, and used a skilful claw to pull off the towel which had miraculously stayed around Kris's hips all through this. Still, even though he'd stopped struggling violently, even though he was trying, he couldn't accept this was happening to him, and he hoped Adam understood, and wouldn't rip his head off in a fit of rage. No, Adam was _just_ going to tear his ass open – wouldn't he die either way? He hadn't really looked . . . there, as he'd had other things on his mind, but Adam's dick was pretty big anyway, and with his change, everything else had grown bigger.

Kris pillowed his head in his arms and tried to relax. But this was impossible once Adam started snuffling and licking his way down Kris's back. He nudged the cleft of Kris's ass with his nose, and then pressed it against his upper thigh. Kris got the message and spread his legs, his face burning in shame and horror. Intellectually, he wanted to fight and keep fighting; instinctively, he wanted to live, and it suddenly struck him how the survival instinct could be the cruelest of all.

Something wet touched his hole. He looked back, craning his neck, and nearly fainted when he saw that huge shaggy head burrowing between his ass-cheeks, and blushed again when Adam started licking his hole; first just lapping, and then using more and more force until he was pushing inside him. The big tongue licked his balls, swirling around them and then went back to his ass, pushing in again and again. Kris buried his face in the pillows, and then felt another wave of shame pour over him as he got up on his knees following a push by the wolf. He'd never felt such shame as he tried to avoid picturing what he must look like: kneeling with his ass in the air, presenting himself for this monstrous creature.

But worse was yet to come. Adam seemed to think he'd done enough foreplay, and pulled Kris's thighs back down, spreading his legs almost painfully wide. Kris felt something nudge at his hole, a huge blunt battering ram, and he was bracing himself for it when it slid past and into his cleft. Adam started growling in frustration, and tried again, with the same result. Kris realised, horrified, that he'd have to guide him in, he'd have to help the Adam-wolf rape him, unless he wanted Adam to get really frustrated and lose his temper.

Adam already _had_ a temper, and Kris didn't want to find out what that would translate into in Adam's new form. He gritted his teeth and reached back, trying to keep himself from retching as his hand closed around Adam's cock, big and hot and slick with precome. If he tried to catalogue the differences between his own cock and whatever form he held in his hand, he knew he'd go insane, so he just desperately tried to guide it inside him. It burned and hurt as he tried to push at least the tip in so that Adam could do the rest. And Adam did. Inch by inch, Adam penetrated him, stretching him cruelly as he sobbed and gasped for breath, trying to pull away as Adam inexorably moved inside him until his big, heavy, _hairy_ hips were flush with Kris's own.

Adam collapsed on top of Kris, who was desperately trying to relax as his ass spasmed and contracted around Adam's cock. He could feel Adam breathing heavily against his back, with his bulk pushing Kris down so he started to get light-headed for lack of air. Then Adam carefully put his heavy paws on Kris's hips, pulled him up slightly, and started fucking him. Kris wasn't nearly wet enough to take it, but the steady flow of precome Adam must have been generating helped, until it stopped feeling like he was being stabbed. He braced himself against the headboard as best he could, and tried to relax, to let this happen.

All Kris could hear in the room was the slapping of Adam's heavy balls against his ass, the creaking of the bedsprings, his own moans and gasps, and Adam's whines and snarls. He felt as though he was impossibly stretched around Adam's cock, his legs were so wide apart his thigh muscles were starting to ache, and the only thought he held in his head for more than a few seconds was 'At least he doesn't have a knot,' at which he nearly started laughing hysterically. He managed to stop himself, not wanting to test the Adam-wolf's patience again. For all he knew, the werewolf didn't like being laughed at, and would . . . what? Make things worse? They were going so well! Not for the first time, Kris wished the sarcastic voice in his head would shut up for a while.

Fuck, what was Adam's endurance? Kris didn't know how long Adam had been fucking him, but it seemed like forever. After what felt like an hour, Adam's thrusts started speeding up, and his whines started getting higher and faster. Just as Kris started to feel real pain, Adam slammed in once, and then howled, and collapsed over Kris's back. Adam didn't pull out of him, but Kris felt a trickle down his thighs. He hoped it was semen and not blood, and once again had to swallow hysterical laughter. He _hoped_ it was come?

Why wasn't Adam pulling out? The wolf, in fact, seemed relaxed, and satisfied. That big head was resting against his shoulder, and Kris desperately wanted to push him off . . . before . . . oh, no. Please no. He actually vocalised his thoughts this time, letting a couple of whimpers of 'Please no' and 'Adam, please stop!' escape, once he realized that, yes, Adam's cock was twitching inside his ass, and Adam was getting hard again.

The wolf held him down as his cock grew and hardened in Kris's ass, and Kris begged and sobbed when he realised that his own cock was taking an interest. Adam must have lodged right against his prostate, and while the first time the shock of penetration had stopped Kris from getting any pleasure out of it, this time the constant pressure was having an effect. Adam waited until Kris was fully hard, before pulling out suddenly and turning Kris over. Kris stared, stunned, as Adam pushed Kris's legs over his enormous shoulders, and plunged back into his ass, setting up a fast and punishing rhythm. Whenever Kris tried to look away he heard a warning growl, and he eventually understood that Adam wanted Kris to get himself off too. And he wasn't allowed to close his eyes. Kris stared into Adam's eyes, trying to focus on them, ignoring the inhuman features which surrounded them. Adam pounded into him as Kris jerked himself off, coming helplessly long before Adam spurted inside him again.

Kris found his vision blurring. He was thankful that Adam hadn't collapsed on top of him. The wolf pulled out of his ass, and carefully lowered his legs to the bed. Kris's eyes were closing when he realised that Adam was turning him over on his belly again, but he felt too exhausted to even react as the wolf turned his face sideways so that he wouldn't smother himself in his sleep, and then slid another pillow under his hips. Kris's last thought before he fell asleep was that at least it was over now, just as Adam's enormous cock slid into him once again. Tears leaked from his eyes as the rhythm started up again, but not even the relentless pounding he was getting could keep him awake.

≈

Kris opened his eyes in a panic – he'd overslept, and had missed the- Katy was going to fucking kill him- wait, this wasn't his bedroom. What the hell . . . The next thought in his head was about the bizarre dream he'd had, and he propped himself up on an elbow to see what time it was. But his mobile wasn't on the bedside table – in fact, the bed-side table and the remains of the lamp were lying in a heap next to the bed, and if he looked really closely at the wood he could see claw marks. It hadn't been a dream. And he wasn't alone in the room. Chills went down his spine as it dawned on him that he could hear someone breathing close by. He hardly dared turn to the side, so scared was he of what he'd see – but it was daytime, he could see a faint light through the curtains, and even if werewolves existed they couldn't come out during the day, right? Right.

He turned his head, slowly. Adam was sitting on the other end of the bed, facing him. Human Adam. Naked. His brain was still trying to insist that all of last night had been a dream, except that Adam's hands looked bruised, the knuckles scraped, as if- as if he had been trying to punch his way through a door. As if hypnotized, his eyes swivelled to the door in question, which was hanging off its hinges. As he felt his breath speed up various aches and pains started to make themselves known, specifically his ass, which felt sore and bruised, and the muscles in his legs, which were aching as though he'd just finished a ten-mile run. Or been fucked through the mattress by a-

"You raped me!" Kris knew he sounded shrill, but he couldn't help it. Also, maybe he should have chosen another starter. Like, "You're a fucking werewolf!" Adam looked sheepish and guilty, and put his hands out, defensively. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kris really didn't want to hear it. He tried to jump off the bed, but Adam just grabbed his ankles and pulled Kris down towards him. Kris tried to get a few kicks in, but the whole werewolf thing must have affected Adam's strength overall, because Kris felt like he was being held down by two iron clamps.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm really, _really_ sorry. It was the wolf, I swear. Sometimes he kinda loses control. I'll make it up to you." Adam was using that big smile of his, the one that made everyone want to do stuff for him, just to see him smile again. But it wasn't going to work on Kris. Not today. And, 'make it up to him'. How the fuck was Adam proposing to do that- his thoughts were cut short, because by 'make it up to you', Adam had obviously meant a blowjob. Obviously. Adam started licking the tip of his cock, and Kris was enraged to find that he was getting hard. He tried to struggle some more, but Adam's grip on his ankles never loosened, and his tongue and lips just got busier.

"Adam, for fuck's sake . . . this isn't going to solve anything . . . oh, fuck _me_. . .that wasn't an instruction!" Adam was sucking steadily at this point, and Kris's last words just made him laugh around his cock, a sensation which nearly made him come there and then. He swore as Adam licked his balls, and looked down only to feel another wave of heat wash over him as he saw Adam's head bobbing up and down on his cock.

Just as he was really close to coming, Adam pulled off his cock with a pop. His lips looked obscenely full and slick with spit and precome, and as Kris watched, Adam licked them with evident enjoyment. The apologetic look was gone from his eyes, and they only contained lust and triumph. Adam crawled up the length of Kris's body and knelt over his hips. Never taking his eyes off Kris's, he reached back, and, holding Kris's cock in a firm grip, he slowly lowered himself onto him, tight and slick and hot around him. Adam rose and fell, once, twice, oh, it was so fucking good. How could he do it so easily, he was so wet . . . and through the waves of pleasure Kris realized that Adam must have prepared himself for this. That was _it_.

"Get the fuck off me! You can't do this, I won't cheat, you can't make me!" He flailed up, trying to push Adam off, but Adam just laughed and caught his fists in his hands, and collapsed on his back, pulling Kris down on top of him, bringing his long legs around Kris's waist. Somehow, he still managed to keep Kris's cock inside him, no matter how much Kris tried to pull out. In fact, this just made him thrust into Adam a couple of times. Adam laughed, his face open and happy.

"Yeah, like that. Fuck me. Make me pay, for last night. Go on, make me your bitch."

He'd never before understood what it meant to really lose your temper, to let go, to see red. He got it now . . . as if he was watching the scene from outside his body, and he couldn't control it, he had to wipe that look off Adam's face, and he hauled back and punched Adam in the mouth. Adam laughed even more, and touched the blood on his lip.

"Mmm. You like to play rough, huh? Come on, give it to me."

From then on, Kris was lost. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, holding Adam's wrists above his head with one hand, pulling Adam's leg over his shoulder with the other, and pounding into him cruelly. Adam gasped and moaned as Kris fucked him, while Kris just forced out a few grunts through gritted teeth – he didn't care how rough he was being, if he was hurting Adam, he just wanted to do this and get out of there. Adam kept grinning at him throughout.

"Is that . . . the best you can do? I thought you were . . . gonna fuck me hard . . ."

Adam just couldn't stop taunting him, could he? He let go of Adam's wrists and pushed his thighs even further apart, so that he could see the muscles tensed to the point of pain. And continued slamming into him, the sweat dripping off his forehead onto Adam's chest. Whenever Adam tried to touch his own cock, which looked painfully engorged, almost purple, Kris wouldn't let him, slapping his hands away, and changing his angle of penetration, making Adam cry out, in pleasure, or pain, Kris didn't care.

When he came, he felt like he was going to black out. He hung over Adam's chest for a few seconds, trying to get his bearings. What had he _done_? What was he doing here? He had to go home, he had to- Katy, oh Jesus . . . he pulled out of Adam roughly, not caring if he hurt him or not. His cock felt raw, and he felt a pang of guilt when he looked at Adam's hole, which looked red and swollen.

Adam looked flushed, but not satiated, and he could see why – he was still rock-hard, his cock drooling precome, and as he watched, Adam started jacking himself off, lazily. Adam put an arm behind his head and smiled at Kris.

"Feeling better now?" Kris suppressed the impulse to hit him again. "Your clothes are over there, on the dresser," Adam continued. "Better hurry, Katy's coming for you at 10."

What the- Kris had thought he couldn't get angrier. "I should phone the cops, you bastard." He lurched to the dresser and started pulling his clothes on, and the fact that they were clean and dry just made him angrier. Adam laughed.

"What're you going to tell them, Kris, that you were raped by a werewolf? Let's call them right now! Maybe they can examine us both. In this room, who's been held down, fucked raw and punched in the face?" Kris stared at Adam in horror. There was a faint redness on Adam's wrists where he had clenched so hard he could see nail marks. Adam's lip was puffy, and there was blood on his teeth. As he watched, Adam spread his legs, and smirked. "Maybe you should have used a condom, baby."

"Last night. You. Lots of times. No condom, either." Kris nearly stuttered the last few words out, even though he was starting to suspect something. He felt sore and achy, but not particularly sticky. As he'd pulled up his underwear, he hadn't felt anything on his thighs, either. Adam _giggled._

"The full moon doesn't last all night. And I got really bored, so I gave you a bath. Sorry!" Adam's nonchalant tone made Kris's fists clench again. "Oh, and I wouldn't advise looking for any left-over DNA in your, um, ass. I don't know how this wolf thing works, but you wouldn't want any lab to find doggy c-"

" _Motherfucker!_ " Kris threw himself at Adam, who held him off easily, pinning his arms at his sides. He'd never used that word before in his life. The rage drained out of him. He wanted to cry, suddenly. Why was Adam doing this to him?

"What _happened_ to you? This isn't you!"

Adam changed expression – gone was the arrogant self-satisfied look he'd been wearing all morning. Now he looked sad, and tired.

"Maybe I'll tell you. One day." He threw himself back down on the bed. "But it made me realize that I had _nothing_. I was never going to have the things I wanted – a family, children. And even the money, and the fame – it could all go away, just like that. All because of something that no-one thinks is real, or possible. At first I wanted to kill myself." Adam shrugged, as if to say, 'but then I didn't'. Kris shook his head. That still didn't explain why . . .

"I've always wanted you. Since the first time I saw you. And when this thing happened to me, I decided, if I couldn't have all the things I wanted, I would have you. You're mine, Kris. You belong to me. And the sooner you accept it, the better."

Kris was stunned. How could he just lie there, and say that? "I'm a married man-"

"-who's going to marriage counselling twice a week, and has been for a while. When's the last time you two even fucked?"

Kris's mouth hung open for a few seconds, enough for Adam to rearrange himself on the pillows, and start jerking off again, faster this time. How did Adam know, and what difference did it make, anyway?

"Sex isn't everything . . . and stop doing that!" Adam just laughed, and sped up his hand, moaning slightly.

"You enjoyed it this morning, stretching my ass, showing me who's boss . . . besides, I have to do this, I need you- ah – you know wolves, they-"

Kris had been trying to ignore Adam's little gasps and whimpers, although they were getting to him- no, they weren't! Get a grip, Kris! No, not like that! He interrupted Adam impatiently, "If you're gonna say wolves mate for life, spare me, 'cos you _know_ that's bullshit."

Adam laughed again, and it was _so_ infectious. Kris had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself joining in. He had to remember what Adam had done to him, and not just last night, the whole manipulation this morning too- his thoughts were interrupted by an impatient honking from the drive.

"Ooh. She sounds _pissed_. Go on, run, boy." Adam made a few whistling noises. Kris supposed Adam thought that was funny. "Enjoy your last few days with her."

"Fuck you. Don't think you're ever going to see me again."

Kris gave Adam one last glare as he strode out, and wished he hadn't. Adam was beautiful, lying there, stroking himself, faster and faster, and as Kris went out the door he heard him cry out, coming, and Kris couldn't help but respond, his cock hardening as he clenched his fists, trying to ignore it.

"That's what you think, baby. Be seeing you, real soon."

Kris raced down the stairs, and burst out of the house, then slowed down, not wanting to cause Katy to suspect anything. He needn't have worried. She was staring ahead, stone-faced, and he barely had time to close the car door before she peeled out of the driveway. He struggled to fasten his seat-belt, sneaking a look at her.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Katy sounded furious. Kris racked his brains. Oh thank God, Adam had mentioned it-

"The marriage counsellor!" he burst out. "No, I didn't forget, of course not-" But Katy wasn't really listening to him.

"I can't believe it, Kris. It's so hard to get appointments which fit around your schedule, and then you spend a whole afternoon and night with Adam, and you know I'm trying so hard to make this work, and sometimes I don't know if you care at all!" She worked up to a climax, and as he looked sideways, he saw a tear in her eye.

"Honey, I care! Of course I care, I'm sorry, I got caught up with Adam, and then it was too late to get a cab, I didn't want to wake you . . ."

He trailed off, trying hard to push the memories out of his mind. He was sitting in the car, trying not to squirm, even though he was so sore. He was sticky from . . . from Adam this morning, and he'd never felt less prepared for marriage counselling. Katy gave a sniff. She seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"So, what's new with Adam?"

And there they went again. Kris had to suppress his irritation at the question, some of it because of her tone, most of it because it reminded him of the advice the counsellor had given them, to show interest in each other's separate activities, even if they didn't care. And she obviously didn't.

It was like this night had smashed up everything he and Katy had spent months building towards. He was back to square one, back to feeling impatient with Katy, and Adam's words had woken up the niggling worries which had been calm for a while now. No, they hadn't had sex recently. And the way he'd fucked Adam, well. He'd enjoyed it, no doubt about that. What did that say about him, how fucked up was he, that he'd had sex with the man who'd raped him? Though technically, the wolf had raped him. Oh great, he was already making excuses for Adam. What fucking Stockholm shit was this?

Kris realized he'd been sitting there and hadn't answered Katy, and he hoped it hadn't been too long. He desperately tried to remember what he and Adam'd talked about over dinner last night, though it felt like years had passed in the meantime. He managed to stutter out a few things, but he could tell he'd waited too long. The atmosphere in the car grew colder and colder, until they arrived at the therapist's office. The way Katy stormed out of the car, locked it, and strode ahead without looking once in his direction told him that the session was going to be a bad one. And he only had himself to blame. Because all that was going though his mind was Adam, naked on the bed, stroking himself, and smiling at him.

 

≈

 

Kris was walking out of the studio and putting his sunglasses on when his mobile rang. He had to suppress a curse when he looked and saw Katy's face on the screen, and in between balancing his phone and his sunglasses he nearly dropped both. Why was she phoning him? He was on his way home, he wasn't late, so what the fuck?

Even as the thoughts sped through his mind, he knew he was being unfair. She didn't call him every five minutes, and she didn't check up on him all the time either. The problem was his, he knew that. Just . . . ever since what he was calling 'the Adam thing', a few weeks ago, he'd become ever more impatient with everything she did and said, up to and including the attempts to save their marriage.

Kris was sure of one thing: they had to face reality. It was over. But she insisted on trying, and she had the therapist on her side, and had even called his pastor, besides having threatened to call his mother. And he was too much of a wuss to take the first step, to suggest a trial separation.

That last thought sounded a lot like Adam. It was all Adam's fucking fault, too. Ever since . . . that . . . he'd dreamt about Adam nearly every night – sometimes Adam was fucking him, sometimes he was fucking Adam. And on one memorable occasion, wolf!Adam was sitting on the bleachers at some high school, wearing dorky glasses and singing that godawful Taylor Swift song. He felt like such a fraud, going to the marriage counselling sessions after having jerked off twice in the shower thinking of Adam's tight ass gripping his cock. Even the strains of 'you belong to me-ee-ee' coming out of a car radio were enough to give him a hard-on these days.

And they still hadn't had sex. He and Katy, that is. He knew Katy was getting impatient, but he just couldn't get in the mood. That was what he told _her_. He shuddered to think what would happen if she ever found out that he was in the mood for something quite different. He'd often lie awake in bed, wondering why he wasn't traumatized by the . . . wolf . . . thing. He'd said no, right? He hadn't wanted it. So. But. Sometimes he'd touch himself . . . there, and had to wonder what it would have been like if Adam had fucked him, as Adam. And then he had to jerk off again, without waking Katy. At times he felt like he was going insane, and the only place he could go to take his mind off things was the studio. And we're back to the phone, he thought. He sighed, and answered it.

"Hey, honey! I'm just leaving the studio!" It was an effort to keep his voice light and cheerful.

"Oh, good! I was afraid you were driving already! Adam's here, can you get some wine on the way?"

Kris's grip on the mobile tightened so much he could hear the plastic creak, and he forced himself to loosen his fingers. What the hell? He had to stay calm. Calm.

"Ok, babe." Take a breath. Keep it light. "Ask his majesty how come he's honouring us with his presence?" Kris heard Katy laugh in the background. So did Adam.

"I decided to make it a point to catch up with you guys once a month!" Adam sounded as carefree as Kris was trying to seem.

"Wow, it's been a month already?" Since you turned into a monster and fucked me, you asshole, was Kris's unspoken addition. What, he needed a monthly reminder?

"Yup." Adam replied, his tone still light and unaffected. "28 days, to be precise. _Lovely_ full moon tonight."

Time stopped. He'd stopped breathing. This wasn't happening. What was Adam going to. What did he mean by. Katy. Oh, fuck no. He looked frantically at the sky, at his watch. Still 5, sun hadn't set yet. He had to go home, had to- what was the fastest route- oh, God, what was Adam going to do? Deep breaths.

"Katy, sweetheart," he sounded normal, he thought. "We still have that case Simon gave us, remember, what was it called . . ."

He was trying to sound nonchalant as he raced to the car and struggled with his seatbelt, fighting it for a few seconds, until he let go and rested his head on the steering wheel. He had to keep calm. Adam hadn't hurt him, when he was all . . . wolfy. Yes, because he wanted to fuck your brains out, genius. His inner voice was very judgemental sometimes.

"Oh yes!" Katy laughed happily, "the Pomerol! I can't believe I forgot! Ok then, don't be long!" And she hung up. Kris stared at his phone in disbelief for a few seconds, before he carefully put it on the passenger seat, and methodically buckled his seatbelt. He had to keep it together. Adam wasn't going to hurt Katy. Adam was just messing with his head. _Again._

He managed to hold on to that idea all the way home, even stuck in a traffic jam during which he couldn't help noticing how the minutes ticked past, bringing him closer and closer to sunset. And . . . moonrise? He'd used one of the times traffic was at a standstill to check sunset time: 19:04. Ok. He had time.

He didn't burst through the door when he finally arrived, he didn't race to the sitting room, and he didn't punch Adam's smirking face when he saw him sitting on the sofa next to Katy. But it was close. There were two glasses of wine on the low table. Both looked untouched. Katy's smile seemed forced and Adam was looking away from them both, out of the window. Kris greeted Adam noncommittally, and Adam answered in the same tone. Katy got up, suddenly.

"Why don't I get another glass . . ." and walked off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kris was doing his best to keep his voice down, but it wasn't easy. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill Adam or fuck him, but he wasn't going to admit that. Just then, Adam tilted his head back and sniffed, quite deliberately.

" _Someone_ 's got a boner!"

"A _boner_? What are you, twelve?" In spite of his words, Kris felt his cock getting even harder. Why couldn't he control this? Adam giggled.

"Look, I warned you. And if I have to fight for you, I will. In about . . . oh, ten minutes? Give or take a few seconds."

"You didn't hurt me, last time. _Adam_. You know this isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want. I want you." Adam got up and closed the distance between them, so fast he could hardly see him move. The last word came out almost as a growl. To his horror, Kris could see that Adam's teeth looked sharper, and his ears, oh fuck.

"Stop it! It's not sunset yet!" Well, at least Adam still had the motor-control to roll his eyes at Kris, even though those eyes were starting to glow yellow.

"You idiot. You know that the full moon can start in the daytime, right? Even though we can't _see_ it."

"Yes, but last time-"

"Last time was the second day," Adam interrupted. "It's more about sunset, and moonset, and our perceptions of the moon. I have more control. But tonight, all bets are off."

He grinned again, and the mouthful of sharp teeth transformed Adam's happy smile into something out of a horror movie. Kris could hear Katy coming back, so he clapped a hand over Adam's mouth. Adam glared at him, but didn't try to bite him, or even pull his hand away. Kris was banking on this, that Adam'd had no intention of hurting Katy. This wasn't about Katy, Adam seemed to be saying. This was about Kris, and his inability to do anything without being pushed. Kris got it, and took a decision. This'll be a first, he thought.

"I'll do anything you want, just stop this, right now." _Anything?_ , Adam's bright eyes seemed to be asking. _Shut up_ , he mouthed back.

He shoved Adam's sunglasses on his face, grabbed his paw- _his hand_ , Adam's hand, and dragged him out the door. Katy was in the kitchen doorway staring after him, a glass in her hand.

"Adam's not feeling well, I gotta take him home, be back soon!" And in a much lower tone, "Where's your fucking car, you dick?"

"I took a cab." The sulkiness was transmitted even through the low growl Adam's voice had become.

Underneath his racing thoughts, Kris wondered why Adam was letting him do this. Oh, don't be stupid, Kris, you know why. He didn't know if the thought made him scared or horny. He pushed Adam into his own car, opening the door for him when it was clear Adam couldn't operate the handle, and took off for Adam's house at a breakneck speed.

Afterwards, he never managed to remember the trip, except to wonder how he wasn't pulled over for speeding. His mom would have said there was an angel looking out for him. The thought of his mom finding out even a fraction of what had happened made him cringe and shudder at the same time. He hadn't dared look at the passenger seat all the way, so he was surprised when he finally screeched to a halt outside Adam's house and looked, only to see that Adam still looked human. Well, mostly. He helped Adam out of the car and into the house, and Adam started tearing his own clothes off, eventually collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"Do you need . . . can you . . .?" Kris didn't know what he could do here, if Adam could still set the alarm, but he'd already started backing out, he didn't think he could take any more. Just as he had reached the doorway, Adam lifted his head.

"Don't think this is over," he hissed. "Why don't you ask Katy about the photos I left with her?" He laughed, and in mid-laugh he changed . . . completely. Kris backed out of the doorway hurriedly, pulling the door shut as he went. What had Adam meant about photos? Oh, God. Surely not? As he opened the car door, a long howl reached him from inside the house. He'd never heard anything sound so lonely.

On the way back, he felt like he should be panicking, and thinking of things to tell Katy. Like what? 'It's not what it looks like?' If they were photos of him and Adam fucking, well, there wasn't much else it looked like. But it was over, pointless. If he was being honest with himself, it had been over for a while, and racing home only to drag Adam away without an explanation was the finishing touch.

Once he pulled up in front of his house, he sat in the car for a while. He realised his face was wet, and he rubbed at his eyes, hurriedly. He was going to miss Katy. And Gina was going to kill him. Maybe he should just leave, take the Santa Monica and keep driving. Not that it would do him any good in the long run. Adam wasn't going to let this go.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw the remains of the wine bottle, which had been smashed against the door. A large brown envelope was on the table, and some photos were on the floor. He bent down to pick up the first one up, and stared at it for a few seconds. He glanced at the others. They were all high-definition, glossy pictures, and he wondered how Adam had swung that.

No-one could say that they were blurry, or that it wasn't him in them. He was gripping Adam's thighs so hard you could actually see white marks on Adam's skin, and the angle was such you could see where he and Adam . . . were joined. To his shame, he was getting hard, both at the picture and the memory. He remembered being so angry at the time. But in the photo it just looked like he was concentrating on- he flushed, and articulated the thought. It looked like he was concentrating on not coming too soon. Adam's joyous, triumphant expression was crystal-clear. Kris looked at another one. Man, his legs were _hairy_. Anyone looking at them would think _he_ was the werewolf. In a sudden panic, he looked through all the pictures; no, they were just of him and human Adam. He rolled his eyes at himself.

Had he really thought Adam was going to give out pictures of himself as a werewolf? He needed to pull himself together and get a grip, for fuck's sake.

He heard footsteps and looked up, just in time to catch a backpack Katy threw at his face.

"Katy, I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry I'm gonna smash your guitar over your head." Katy wasn't screaming, or crying. "Just get out. Send someone for the rest of your stuff." She turned away. "And take those photos with you." Was she crying now?

"Please, I-"

"How long has this been going on? How long have you and Adam been fucking around behind my back? Was it fun, laughing at me?"

Kris felt his mouth hanging open in horror.

"It wasn't like that, please, Katy, please believe me. Never, we never did- Just that one time-"

How could he explain it to her? He knew that if he said 'It's complicated', she'd smash the _table_ over his head. And the truth . . . no-one could ever know.

"I always suspected you weren't into the marriage counselling, and now I know why. Just- leave, Kris. Please. Just go."

She turned away again, and he wanted, more than anything, to comfort her, but he knew he hadn't the right. He grabbed the backpack, stuffed the photos inside, and turned to go. She'd propped up some of his guitars in the doorway; he grabbed his favourite one, and left.

Half an hour later, he was still sitting in his car outside the apartment. He'd been staring at his phone for a while. Lizzie or Gina? He shrugged, closed his eyes, and pressed call.

"What did you do?" Gina always came to the point straightaway. Well, it wasn't really the time he usually phoned her. Not that he phoned her much. Or at all, even.

"Katy threw me out. I need a divorce lawyer." His voice sounded dead. How could he be this cold? Had L.A. changed him this much? Gina's answer, when it came, sounded almost admiring.

"What has she got?"

"Huh?" Guess he wasn't _there_ yet.

"On _you_ , genius." He took a deep breath. Was he ready to admit this to anyone? He supposed he was. Enough lying to himself.

"She's seen photos of me fucking Adam." Through the phone he heard Gina gasp. He gritted his teeth, and went on. "Actual photographs, though, not jpegs." Gina interrupted him.

"Who has the film, or the card or whatever?"

"Adam, I guess. He's the one who gave them to her." Gina was silent for a few seconds, and then he realised he could hear her tapping on a keyboard in the background.

"Ok, so I got you a hotel room, the entrance is very discreet, though I'm sure no-one's found out anything yet, I'm texting you the address and your room number, for the love of God don't give your name at reception. When do you get out of the studio tomorrow?"

"I . . . five, I think. About." Kris was slightly dazed. Man, she was quick.

"So, I'll arrange a meeting with Fuller after that. It's important not to change your routine, in case anyone's watching . . . "

"Gina, no-one's watching me," he protested half-heartedly. Not in L.A. at least, he thought. At home it would be a different proposition, and he cringed, again, at the thought of explaining any of this to his parents.

"Maybe not. But how pissed off is Katy?"

That was crazy talk. Katy would never. But who knew, really. She'd probably thought he would never . . . do what he'd done. He got pissed off, again. This was all Adam's fault. Fuck him. Who the fuck did he think he was? Ok, a werewolf. But- an impatient huff in his ear reminded him that Gina was waiting for his answer.

"Ok, whatever," he answered, resigned.

"Fine. I'll email you the meeting times tomorrow. For fuck's sake don't tell your band, or any of your idiot friends. Especially not Charles." She practically spat out his name, and he was going to protest, before he shrugged. She hung up, and he sat there for a few minutes more. He looked at the texts which had arrived after Gina'd hung up, and smiled. She'd even emailed him a Google map. He felt exhausted, and was actually looking forward to a nice quiet hotel room. Things would work themselves out tomorrow.

The next day, he actually thought he'd been right. He woke up late, got a room-service breakfast, and went to the studio, as usual. He managed to get some work done on a few songs, and was feeling pretty good about himself, when he wasn't feeling ashamed that he wasn't sadder about his impending divorce – until he spotted the limo that was obviously waiting for him.

And in Simon Fuller's office, things got even worse. After being yelled at for a while by his management, he finally produced the photos, after which there was a moment of silence, followed by even more shouting. Simon himself was quiet, and looked at the photos, spreading them out on the conference table. He took advantage of a lull in the yelling.

"Why did Adam do this?" Everyone stared at Simon, and then back at Kris, who wondered if he'd get away with, 'you'll have to ask him that'. Nah, probably not. Besides, he'd already thought of how he was going to handle this. No more lying to himself, remember? And if he got away with it, well, then Adam would owe him even more.

"He got tired of waiting for me." This time he managed to stun everyone, including Simon. Kris decided to cut to the chase.

"Is Jive gonna drop me for this?", the sub-text being, 'are you gonna let them,' and 'what kind of a manager are you, anyway?' Simon smirked, not fooled for a minute.

"There's no morals clause in your contract. Though you need to keep the Adam thing on a back burner for a while."

Kris got up. He was tired, and he'd missed the sunset. Fuck.

"As long as you understand that I'm going to live with Adam. We won't do any PDA, and it'll just be 'staying at a friend's house 'cos I'm depressed about the divorce'. For now."

He ignored the new outbreak of yelling, and walked out, feeling all the while like there was a bull's-eye on his back. In the elevator, he got a text from Simon.

 _OK. But on the down-low. No spin will save you if the photos come out._

He sighed in relief, and used the phone to catch a cab to the studio, and, almost automatically, drove to Adam's house.

The full moon looked fat and bloated in the sky, and even though he knew it wasn't really _full_ anymore, it still filled him with dread. How was he going to get in? Maybe he should have spent another night in the hotel. Whatever, he wasn't going to drive back now, and he wasn't going to phone Gina again.

As he started twisting and turning to make himself more comfortable, he noticed something glinting in the moonlight, something wedged in the cushions of the passenger seat. It was a keycard, and written on a post-it note, a series of numbers. Adam must've . . . He looked at it, for a while, wondering if Adam had been sad last night, when Kris hadn't used it. So what if he had, he thought. Adam had forced him into this. But he couldn't help remembering that howl. Whatever, he thought, and brushed it off. Wolves' howls always sounded sad and eerie. Not that he'd spent a few hours online, looking up wolves and listening to the countless archive recordings on wolf websites. Of course not.

The house was quiet tonight. When he reached the front door, he saw that none of the windows were covered with metal shutters – Why would Adam endanger himself like that? He realised that Adam had been waiting for him, hoping he'd come. Tears stung his eyes for a few seconds, and then he made an effort and pulled himself together. He was pissed off at Adam, remember? Angry, that was it. Adam had fucked up his life, and now he was going to make up for it.

As he walked through the entrance, the light in the kitchen drew him, and he wondered if there was something in the fridge. Instead, he found an open laptop on the table, with another note stuck near it.

 _Watch this  
Then enter the code under the floor_

Under the floor? The hell? Still, he decided to watch, and pressed play. It was a good picture, color, clear. Was the camera motion-sensitive, even? He couldn't tell, but still, a good quality camera. It was focused in some basement, he thought. He couldn't see any windows, though daylight seemed to be reaching the room through lightwells. To his shock he realised that the room was a big cage, with a mattress, a treadmill, and other things scattered around.

Nothing happened on the screen for a few seconds, and then he heard voices, faint at first, then growing stronger.

 _"Mom, what the hell did you do here? There's a secret entrance, and stairs going to a . . . basement? I don't remember having a basement!"_

 _The footsteps Kris has been hearing grow louder and suddenly Leila appears from one side, followed by Adam. Leila looks tired and sad. Her eyes are swollen. She has a big purse hanging by one shoulder, and her right hand seems to be holding something inside it._

 _Adam comes into view. He stops as soon as he sees the bars, and the cage door which is standing ajar. He sees something else, but the angle is bad, Kris can't see it. Adam looks . . . strange. He seems sweaty, and his hand shakes when he touches the bars. All of a sudden he sways, and Leila catches him just in time, and manages to manoeuvre herself and him into the cage, pulling the door shut. It closes with a clang._

 _The noise seems to wake Adam up, and he looks around him in shock._

 _"Mom? What's going on? Why are we here?" He's still shaking and shivering, and he puts his arms round himself. He sounds so much like a puzzled little boy that Kris has to swallow past a lump in his throat. Leila's face contorts in pain, and she rubs at her eyes._

 _"I'll tell you everything. I promise. We just have to wait a few minutes. Ok, sweetie?"_

 _Just as she finishes speaking, any natural light that was trickling into the room fades away. Adam is still looking around him, in the pitch dark, when the first moonbeams filter into the room. Adam bends double, in sudden agony, and says, "Mommy?"_

 _Leila flattens herself against the bars, as Adam starts changing, slowly at first, and then faster as his body adapts. Kris winces as he watches. It looks like it hurts like hell, with Adam's screams of pain morphing into howls._

 _And there's the familiar wolf-Adam, still standing, but hunched over. As he raises himself to his full height, and lets loose a deafening howl, Kris is ashamed to find that he is both terrified and aroused. Leila is still standing pressed against the cage, but she's taken her hand out of her bag, and in it she's holding the biggest handgun he's ever seen in his life. A Desert Eagle, his brain fills in uselessly. She's pointing it at Adam, but her hand is shaking so much, she probably wouldn't hit anything except the wall._

 _Adam isn't attacking. He's holding his new arm out, and staring at his claws, fascinated by the light glinting on them. He tries to take one step, but he must have wrenched something while changing, because he collapses immediately, and takes his fury out on the nearby mattress, shredding a corner._

 _Leila looks at the gun, and puts it on the floor behind her, out of the cage. At the movement, Adam's head swivels around, and he starts growling. But Leila doesn't seem afraid. In fact, when he tries to get up, he just whines. As soon as Leila moves towards him, he starts growling again._

 _"Adam! Stop!"_

 _The voice is like a whip crack, and even Kris, listening to a recording, instinctively sits up straighter._

 _Adam whines, and snuffles her a bit when she sits down on the mattress._

 _"Stop moving. You've pulled a few muscles. Come on, lie down now."_

 _Adam manages to pull himself closer to her, and then rests that enormous shaggy head on her lap. She sighs, and starts scratching him behind the ears. Kris feels the tears coming as Leila sings Adam a lullaby, which is soon almost drowned out by loud wolfy snores._

Kris sat stunned for some minutes, as the video went on. He skipped forward near to the end, and listened as Leila explained to a stunned Adam about a family curse which skipped generations, and which struck on the first full moon after a man's (always a man) thirtieth birthday. He felt as resentful as Adam when Leila explained that if the curse affected him, Neil was spared, and he wanted to reach through the screen and slap Adam when he found the gun, and put it to his head.

Leila managed to talk him down, though, and Kris again felt his heart wrench in his chest when he saw Adam break down into loud sobs, curled in on himself on the basement floor.

 

Kris sat in front of the laptop for a while, unseeing.

So, what now? He'd been very casual with Fuller and the gang, implying he'd been having an affair with Adam all along, telling them he was going to stay with Adam. But what did he really want to do? And what was that annoying thumping he'd been hearing for the past few minutes, and which was really starting to piss him off?

He got up and took two steps further into the kitchen, only to trip over a, a trapdoor lid? What the fuck? The square of heavy wood was next to a hole in the ground, one which was closed by a metal door, with an embedded keypad. When he looked closer, the thing beeped, and he hurriedly grabbed the post it note to enter the numbers: that must have been the code Adam had written down for him. As he entered them, he realised they were familiar. Of course, he'd only seen those numbers every day for about a month, when they were in Hollywood together.

Kris rolled his eyes and sighed. Only Adam would choose his American Idol ticket number as a secret password. Who knew how many women had actually tattooed them on some hidden body part by now? Why not choose 'VelvetGoldmine' or 'Glitter_is_great' if he wanted to make it so obvious? He pressed 'enter' and the heavy metal door slid aside, revealing a staircase which disappeared into darkness. He recognised the stairs from the video, and swallowed. Was he ready for this? Maybe he should just go back, and forget about the whole thing.

Just as he was about to draw back, the mysterious thump came again. And again, followed by a low whine. Kris sighed. He knew what, or rather, who was making the sound, now. He crumpled the piece of paper up and stuck it in his pocket, and slowly climbed down into the staircase. Soft lighting immediately came on. Must be a motion sensor, he thought. When he was about halfway down, the trapdoor slid shut above his head, and he panicked, for a second, feeling claustrophobic. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts, though the thumps, which hadn't stopped, weren't helping. He walked down faster; at least he could stop Adam from doing . . . whatever it was he was doing.

Thump. Thump. Whine.

Kris peered into the cage room, and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to suppress a smile. Adam must have started banging his shoulder against the cage the second he'd entered the house. As soon as Kris approached the cage, the wolf raised his head, and panted. He tried to force the cage door again, seemingly eager to get closer to Kris.

"Adam! Will you stop that!"

Kris tried to put the same tone in his voice which he'd heard Leila use, though it wasn't easy. Even putting the idea of Adam's _mom_ together with the wolf, given what he and Adam had _done_ , made Kris blush. The wolf looked up at him, and . . . well. It _grinned_. That was the only way he could describe it. Him. He had to stop thinking of the wolf as an animal. It was _Adam_ , an Adam with the brakes off, who would control himself up to a point. And tonight Kris was going to test how far that point was. Kris swallowed. He hadn't consciously or deliberately decided to do this, probably because if he had, he'd have run like crazy in the other direction.

Adam didn't seem hostile. He was just . . . waiting. And he'd stopped banging himself against the bars of the cage, which was something. Kris winced at the thought of how bruised Adam would be in the morning. As he approached, Kris noticed there was another keypad on the inside of the cage, as well as the outside, and there were levers, too. But obviously Adam-wolf couldn't remember any numbers. The cage looked emptier than in the video. The treadmill was gone, for one. Leila had obviously meant well, but there was no way the wolf was going to be able to use something like that. Though Adam, as such, wasn't like a movie werewolf, and didn't seem to want to tear people apart, so why the cage, at all? Yeah, he doesn't want to fuck people up, he just wants to fuck them, Kris thought wryly. Better the cage than the headline _I was raped by a werewolf, and his eyes were really familiar!_ He wondered that he could think of the whole thing so casually. You are fucked up, Kris Allen.

Kris shook himself in an effort to stop putting it off. He'd made up his mind.

"Back off." The wolf seemed puzzled, so he spoke again, trying to sound dominant, and, and, alpha, and all that shit. "Move back, and I'll come in. Otherwise I'm leaving. I know you can understand me."

Kris wasn't sure how much the wolf could understand, but Adam moved back from the door. He took a deep breath and punched in the code, pulled the cage door open, and slipped in, pulling it shut behind him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. So. He was in a cage, with a werewolf. No, not a werewolf. Adam. It was just Adam. He opened his eyes, and the wolf was right in front of him, looking at him, puzzled.

Adam's eyes looked so sad. He'd never understood how anyone could tell emotions from people's eyes before, but now he could. On impulse, he raised his hand to Adam's head, and stroked it. Adam shut his eyes and whined, and suddenly Kris found himself wrapped up in an enormous hug, his nose and mouth full of the smell of Adam as a wolf; not rank, just different. If Adam could have, he would have been crying, Kris guessed.

They hung there for a few minutes, until Kris realised he'd been scratching Adam behind the ears for a while now. And Adam's whines weren't sad anymore. He put one hand, palm-up, on Adam's chest, and pushed him away.

"We're going to bed, ok?" He heard what he'd just said. "To _sleep_."

Adam huffed. Kris thought it sounded like a laugh. He'd leave his shirt on but he couldn't sleep in his jeans. He hesitated before taking them off, hoping that it wouldn't give Adam any ideas. He lay down on the mattress, on his side, and hoped Adam would get the hint. A few seconds later, the mattress bounced a little as a huge weight settled behind him, and Kris was being cuddled by an enormous wolf, who pulled him flush against his chest and his . . . Kris could feel . . . Dammit, he'd said no sex. Except, he really hadn't.

"Adam . . ."

Before he could complete the sentence, Adam's huge paw came around to the front, and Kris shuddered. Those were some lethal-looking claws there. But Adam carefully pressed the heel of his hand against Kris's cock, and Kris realised that he'd been hard for a while. He blushed at the thought. Was he really being turned on by, by an animal? But Adam was still Adam, no matter what he looked like, and as Adam started rubbing his cock through his underwear, Kris could feel Adam's erection fitting in between his buttocks, rubbing up and down. He gasped, and spread his legs slightly, and Adam whimpered, resting his massive head on Kris's shoulder, snuffling and licking his ear.

Adam's paw never got rough, and he never tried to fuck Kris. The rubbing just got warmer and warmer, and faster, until Kris found himself spilling helplessly into his shorts, while Adam whimpered into his ear as he came.

≈

Kris woke up gradually, not remembering where he was at first. He felt sticky and cramped, and someone was stroking his hair.

"Dammit, Adam, I said no sex!"

"Ok, ok. Don't have a stroke."

Kris's eyes opened all the way, and he shot upright, looking behind him. Adam was himself again, looking slightly sheepish.

"Though, to be fair, you didn't _really_ say that."

Adam looked tired, pale and slightly bruised around the shoulders. He winced a little as Kris poked him and looked questioningly at him.

"I could smell you. I just wanted to . . . "

Adam trailed off. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you _just wanted to_." He took off his shorts and threw them at Adam. "And you can buy me new underwear."

Adam blushed. "You're being really calm about . . . all this. Maybe there's a chance, you can. Forgive me?"

Kris sighed. He didn't think an answer of 'we seem to be as fucked up as each other' would reassure Adam very much. He abruptly decided they both needed to get out of this basement. The sun was coming up, and they could talk upstairs.

"I need a shower. And so do you," he added, staring at Adam's groin and thighs pointedly. "And then we need to have a long talk." Adam opened his mouth, then seemed to change his mind, but forged on anyway.

"If I said, 'who are you, and what have you done with Kris Allen?', would you . . ." Adam trailed off, puzzled.

Ah, Kris thought. Laid back Kris, who just shrugs and winces when he's pissed off. He almost answered, 'he got fucked up the ass by a fucking werewolf, which jump-started some changes he decided to make', but scrapped that thought almost as soon as he had it. Scoring points off each other wasn't going to solve anything.

"I looked at the man in the mirror, and . . ."

Adam snorted with laughter, and got up, giggling. Kris smiled back, happy in spite of himself. It'd been a while since he'd seen Adam laugh like that. Maybe they could work something out, after all.


End file.
